There are various techniques for studying the processes taking place within the discharge tube of gas lasers which have been reported in prior art literature. Typical of prior art teachings is an article by C.B. Moore et al entitled "Vibrational Energy Transfer in CO.sub.2 Laser," J. Chemical Physics 46, pages 4222-4231, June 1967; and "Survey of Vibrational Relaxation Data for Processes Important in the CO.sub.2 --N.sub.2 Laser System," by R.L. Taylor et al, Reviews of Modern Physics, Vol. 41, No. 1, January 1969, pages 26-47 with particular attention to FIG. 11. However, there is no way to measure the energy transfer rate from excited "pump" molecules to lasing molecules during lasing. Measurements in the past have required that the gas be nonlasing. Energy transfer rates from N.sub.2 (V = 1) level to CO.sub.2 (00.degree.0) level to excite the CO.sub.2 (00.degree.1) has been studied in the prior art by nonlasing and by postlasing experimentation. These prior art results for the energy transfer rate coefficient for these two levels, k.sub.22, disclose the rates before or after lasing with no electrons or lasing photon flux present to interact with the energy transfer process. Further evidence of the coupling of the electric field with the laser photon flux is the known sudden change in the electrical conductivity of the gas when the gain spoiling device is suddenly removed. The transfer process is collisional and therefore is temperature and density dependent. During nonlasing k.sub.22 has a component due to the filling and decay of the CO.sub.2 (00.degree.1) level population. The presence of electrons normally found in a gas discharge will also affect the results of k.sub.22, whether lasing or nonlasing.